


Summer Vacation : New Life

by HanaMi33



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaMi33/pseuds/HanaMi33
Summary: Summer break is here for the miracles before there second year of highschool. One of the miracles find their lives is changing with addition of new family member what will life be like with them. The change good? Bad? Guess you will find out.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssassin/gifts).



> Yosha!! Let's get this chapter started!

There was something wrong with this world. I could have sworn two days ago. I was having dinner with my parents. They were asking how my day had been. I would reply it was the same as usual. That wasn't happening anymore.

I find myself hugging my bag looking at these strangers. Strangers that knew my parents. I don’t understand anything.

How did my life change so quickly?

I am still expecting them to show up. That wasn’t going to happen. I should accept that they are gone. My mind tells me to move one but my heart. I feel like there is ache. One that wasn’t going to heal so easily.

“Haruki.” The woman smiled at me. She had tanned skinned. I admit that she looks like someone. I use to admire in middle school. She held such kind eyes. The husband of hers gave off a different vibe. He looked kind of worn down a little from the life of crime. Those dark blue orbs made me think of that one person.

“Please make yourself at home.” She smiled at me.

“Where is he..? He said he would be home on time." The older male asked his eyes were glaring with such intensity.

“It’s going to be okay, I sent Satsuki to get him.” She assured her husband. I looked at the ground. The days were lost to me. I tried to focus on reality even when I felt a little empty inside of me.

I focused on the two adults in front of me. That was better then getting lost in my own thoughts. I sat down on the couch hugging my bag. I stared at the table in from of me. The awkwardness inside of me was growing with every minute.

There was click of the door. I glanced over as a person walked into the house. Dark blue eyes and tanned skin. The world made sense for a second. I knew that guy from middle school. Aomine Daiki of the generation of miracles from Teikou.

I didn’t know him in person. He was in the magazine. He totally crushed me in middle school. I kind of admired him from his exceptional skill. He also completely destroyed me in my first year of middle school.

“Daiki! You’re late! I don’t care that you were with your friends! This was important!” The woman of the house yelled at him.

“Sorry..” He apologized. When those dark blue orbs met my golden yellow orbs. I looked away from him.

“Whose that..?” Aomine asked. I should have expected this, I am nothing compared to natural talent. It kind of makes me angry. It’s strange seeing him after middle school. He no longer had that look in his eyes. It’s not like we were friends or anything.

I did not expect to be adopted into his family. Why did my family decide to part ways while I was born? They could have stayed friends. I shook my head. I suppose instead of friends. Fate has decided for me to be his adoptive brother.

“This is Haruki, from today onwards he is going to be apart of this family, Daiki, he is your new adoptive brother..” She announced with a smile.

“That so..?” Aomine looked at me.

‘He is totally looking down on me' I thought to myself. The arrogance of this male.

‘why couldn’t it be like Kise? Or someone..’ I thought remembering the article.

“Daiki, be nice to him, he just lost his family and the funeral is in two days..” She explained to him. I am suddenly reminded of a harsh reality of loosing my parents. That made me feel kind of numb.

‘She had to remind me..’ I looked down at my feet.

“Why..?” Aomine asked her. That got him smacked upside the head. I was grabbed from the couch. I was pushed straight into Aomine.

“Go on! Take care of him, he needs you..” She pushed me with Aomine towards the room. Aomine was complaining and then she closed the door with a slam.

There was a silence that was making me feel kind of awkward.

“why suddenly spring this on me..?” Aomine asked. He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at me. I almost felt like shrinking from his eyes. I wanted to shy away from him. I did admire him for a time. I don’t think it’s really left me. I suppose it would be a good distracting.

“..So you lost your parents must suck..” He said to me. I couldn’t believe the absurdity of that statement that it made me laugh.

“wow! You really suck at consoling people don’t you..?” I wipe my eyes.

“what!? Shut up! I am not good at this type of thing! How would you react if you suddenly had an adoptive brother!?” He yelled at me.

“ I don’t know, I am still under the illusion that my parents are coming back…” I looked at the ground. I saw the wetness of the ground. I realized that I was crying.

“Oi! Are you crying?!” Aomine shouted at me.

“What do you expect me to do? It’s normal for people to cry when they loose someone important!” I yelled out.

He looked so panic that it was almost hilarious. I should leave so that he won’t feel so awkward.

“Or when they are in pain baka, Ahomine have a heart!” I yelled out at him. He hugged me.

“Sorry, Uhm, it’s going to be alright, I am here..” He said to me. This kind of warmth is kind of nice. I didn’t think the day would come were the egotiscal, arrogant basketball player would attempt to make me feel better.

I suppose I can let myself cry now because it’s hard keeping all the pain inside of me.

* * *

I shot up from the bed. I looked around seeing a different room. There was clothes all over the place. I saw magazines on the ground. There was movement on the side of the bed. I moved over to the ledge. I saw Aomine sleeping on the ground.

‘That’s right, he is my brother now..’ I thought to myself. I cried in his arms yesterday. I don’t remember anything beyond crying. I must of let all my emotions out on him. I didn’t expect to cave in so quickly in to him.

‘Maybe because I held him in such high regard..’ I sighed a little to myself.

“Daiki! Haruki! It’s breakfast time! Come on get up!” My adoptive mother shouted. It was weird thinking of her as my mother.

‘Not ready to do that yet..’ I thought to myself. She was banging on the door. I moved over to Aomine. I gentle shook him awake.

“Five more minutes..” He groaned.

“..Dai..” My cheeks flushed trying to say his actual name. He was going to be my family from now on since they took me in on the request of my parents.

‘No good, it’s hard to adjust..’ I thought hitting him with a pillow hard.

“Oi! What the hell was that for!? You bastard!” Aomine shouted at me.

“its breakfast..” I told him. I grabbed the pillow hugging it tightly. Aomine sighed getting up. He walked to the door.

“Come on. “ He sounded annoyed with me. I followed him anyway going to the kitchen. I looked at the strangeness of this table with food. That was from different people who are my new parents.

I sat down taken the utensil. I picked up the chopstick. I took a small bite regardless of my feelings.

“Daiki, your going to spend time with your friends right? Since it’s summer time before your second year..” Aomine's mother asked him.

“yeah.” He answered her.

“Great, you can take Haruki with you.” She stated. I glanced over to Aomine. Who sighed a little eating his food.

“Fine.” Aomine grumbled. I didn’t manage to eat everything. I suppose it was start since my heart was still not into eating.

I went through my bag taken out a black shirt. I grabbed a blue sweater and some pants. I changed into them. I looked in the mirror at my light spiky brown hair. I stared at myself for a good minute before grabbing my mp3 player and headphones in my backpack.

I walked out. Aomine had his arms crossed.

“Come on, let’s go, we are already late.” He opened the door. I didn’t expect him to look good in casual clothes. I said nothing walking past him.

I found myself walking behind him.

‘He is probably still friends with rest of the Miracles..’ I thought to myself. The former teammates of his that all went to different schools. I didn’t pay much attention in the past year since I was trying to get rid of my admiration for someone who was never going to know me.

‘But everything is changing, Aomine is now my adoptive brother' I stared at his back. I passed by people. That was starting to make me nervous. I walked faster to keep up with him.

The two of us arrived at Magi burger. He opened the door.

“Hurry up..” he ordered. I stepped inside. The two of us walked up to the counter. He ordered something for himself.

“You want something?” Aomine asked me.

“No..” I avoided his eyes. He got his food. I sat down with him at a seat. I placed head phone on me pushing the play button.

“I am the first to arrive..” Aomine muttered. I pushed buttons on my mp3 trying to search for a song to listen to when I caught a burger. I looked in confusion.

“Got some good reflex's..” Aomine said impressed.

“Thank you.. “ I set my headphones around my neck. I unwrapped the burger. I took a bite not wanting to waste the food.

“Aominecchi!!!” A new voice made turn to a blonde who came running towards him.

“Yasuhirocchi is being mean to me again! It’s not fair that she has been spending more time with Kurokocchi!!” The blonde whined. I looked at the blonde hair male with interest. He was one of the miracles. Kise Ryouta who was a model.

“Why are you complaining to me? It’s your fault for angering her at the karaoke bar.” Aomine replied.

“that’s not fair ssu! I am her best friend!!” Kise was crying now as Aomine looked fed up with him.

“You piss me off..” Aomine glared at him.

“By the way Aominecchi who is this guy?” Kise's attention was brought to me. I was looking directly into the models eyes. I turned my head away.

“…Ah well some stuff happened and he is my adoptive brother, Haruki..” Aomine answered.

“Eh?! Aominecchi, you have an adoptive brother now!? I am Kise Ryouta, a former teammate and rival of Aominecchi!” He smiling so brightly. That it was so blinding.

“..Your brightness is to much for my gloomy heart..” I turned my head away.

“Eh?” Kise blinked a few times.

“Don’t worry about him, Kise, just leave him alone..” Aomine told him. I looked back at Aomine. Kise looked shocked.

“Aominecchi, are you finally becoming someone who is reliable.?” Kise asked him. I was vein pop from his forehead.

“What the hell is that suppose to be mean?!” He grabbed Kise putting him in a head lock. They were lucky to have such a good friendship. I noticed another male approaching with light blue eyes. He was holding a milkshake.

“Hello, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun” The blue eyed male greeted.

“Kurokocchi! Stop stealing my Yasuhirocchi!!” Kise yelled out.

“..I'm not doing anything,, I just simply ask to hang out and she agrees, you should try it sometime Kise-kun..” Kuroko stated.

“While we are on the topic of Kuroi, where is she..?” Aomine looked around for someone.

“She is hanging out with, Kagami-kun, he just got back from America.” He said while Aomine and Kise looked shocked.

“That bastard is back..?” Aomine grumbled to himself.

“Yes, he has been back for four days now..” He answered. Kise looked extra shock.

“He has been back for four days and your just telling me now?! Wait then those days of Kuroi hanging out with you…” Kise stared at him.

“She is actually hanging out with Kagami, I want my ship to come alive after all..” He admitted.

I have no idea who they were talking about but at the same time it wasn’t really my business. I placed the headphone on my ears to drown out the whine of one Kise Ryouta.


	2. Meeting The Miracles

Music was blaring in my ears. I drowned out all the noise. I let my mind wonder to my parents who were no longer here. My eyes were closed. I made myself think of the good memories. The light flick on my forehead made my eyes open.

I suddenly find myself surrounded by all the miracles. That made me feel a little nervous being around such good players of basketball. I took off my head phones. Aomine sighed.

“This is Haruki my new adoptive brother..” He told his friends. The first person I locked eyes with was the captain if the group Akashi Seijuro. He was the formed captain. I looked away feeling even more nervous.

‘This was a bad idea..’ I thought to myself. Akashi walked forward his hand outstretched. I took his hand shaking his hand.

“Akashi Seijuro it’s nice to meet you, Haruki..” He gave me a pleasant smile. I nodded my head. I didn’t want to mention the fact. I already knew most of their names. I felt a palm on my head.

“your kind of small, You can call me Murasakibara Atsushi..” The purple hair make told me. Aomine smacked Murasakibara's hand off my head.

“Don’t bully him, Murasakibara.” Aomine grumbled. I was a little in awe of Aomine.

“I already see a change in you, it may impress, Kuroi..” The green hair miracle pushed his glasses up. Midorima Shintarou is his name. I remember his name because those three were amazing at the games. I had watched him play.

“tsk, I ain’t trying to impress anyone..” Aomine was even more annoyed.

“Haruki, I am Kuroko Tetsuya and that is Midorima Shintarou.” Hiroko introduced himself and Midorima. I can’t say I remember Kuroko all that much in the games. I have seen but when I think about more clearly. I think I have caught a glimpse.

That felt so long ago.

“I already introduced myself! Ssu!” Kise grinned. I nodded my head. Kuroko looked at Aomine.

“You know becoming a brother could be good for you, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko told him. Aomine grumbled a few things. I averted my eyes from the group.

“Let’s go, we’re going to visit, Bakagmi right..?” Aomine went to leave. I got up trailing behind him. I placed the head phones on me walking amongst the group. I decided not think to much of anything. My legs moving forward.

I took some comfort in the presence of Aomine. The funeral was in two days. I should try to interact with someone else. I started by looking Kise's face who was frowning. He looked distracted by something. I decided to turn my head to Kuroko was walking next to Aomine.

I switched my attention to Midorima. Who was holding an odd item. That was an antique of some sort before switching my attention to the tall purple hair male. Murasakibara is eating some snacks from his bag while walking down the sidewalk.

I looked at Akashi who glanced back at me. I averted my eyes from him. I kept silent for most of the walk after observing everyone.

‘Accept Reality already, Haruki..’ I scolded myself. I didn’t want to think of depressing thoughts. I had already cried into Aomine’s arms.

‘His warmth was nice and comforting even if be was a little awkward..’ I stepped on the road about to cross the street. The screech of the car made me go into shock. I was pulled back to the safety of the side walk.

“Ah, my candy..” Murasakibara's voice snapped me back to reality. I looked at the candy on the ground. The realization that he saved me sunk in as he was gripping my collar.

“watch where you are walking idiot!” Aomine snapped at me.

“Sorry..” I apologized to him. I felt kind of guilty for not paying attention to my surroundings.

“It’s fine, Mine-chin, I saved him..” Murasakibara told him. I felt bad about the candy that was dropped.

Aomine grabbed my wrist.

“What a damn pain, cross the street properly..” Aomine was irritated. He pulled me across the street. I find myself in another odd situation. He never let go of my wrist even after crossing the street.

‘This is almost to much for me, I should have stayed home..’ I thought walking next to Aomine. Who let me go after standing in front of an apartment building.

I stepped back as he pushed the buzzer. Only to walk into the building once words had been exchange. The apartment buildings was pretty nice. The building looked to be in pretty good condition. The attendants must be working hard to maintain such a place.

I stepped inside the house of another with the miracles. There was a make with red hair. He had strange eye brows. There was also a girl with black hair. Her eyes were violet color. She wore a best with a white shirt and shorts.

“Yasuhirocchi!” Kise yelled about to pounce on her. She stepped out of the way. Kise went flying straight into the wall.

“Kise-kun, why do you always do that..?” Kuroko walked over go Kise. Midorima sighed form behind me.

“I suppose, I will help with your nosebleed..” Midorima walked over to the blonde. I was pulled forward by Aomine. I was in front of the girl.

“Kuroi this is Haruki my new adoptive brother.” Aomine told her.

“Haruki, this is Yasuhiro Kuroi another friend of mine..” He introduced me to her. Kuroi looked in shock. She walks over patting my shoulder.

“It must be tough being the brother of that ganguro luckily, you don’t have his blood..” She told me.

“what the hell did you just say? You want to fight short stuff??!” Aomine snapped at her. Kuroi glared back at him.

“You just want to get your ass kicked! Ganguro!” Kuroi yelled out to him. The two broke out into a fight. “oi! Stop fighting in my house!” The weird eyebrow guy shouted at them.

I turned my head walking over to food that was in the counter.

“May I have some of the chicken..?” I asked him. The split eyebrow make blinked at me.

“Sure go ahead..” He gave me a plate. I took the plate from him.

“thank you..” I sat down at the table. I munched in the chicken that he made. My eyes sparkles from the delicious taste of his food. He may have odd eyebrows but at least his cooking is good.

“That’s Kagami Taiga.” Kuroko explained. I nodded eating the chicken. I was looking at Aomine who was arguing with Kuroi. They were fighting over something so stupid. There was a fire in Aomine's eyes. One that was burning with so much intensity. That the flame was never going to go out.

‘How nice…’ I thought to myself.

“Don’t you two have something better to argue about then height..?” Akashi asked.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, Akashi, your just a bottom feeder despite your rich status..” Kuroi said to him.

“My sweet Kuroi did you want to die today..?” Akashi pulled out scissors.

“Akashi-kun please refrain from using weapons.” Kuroko intervened by taken the sharp object from Akashi.

“Can we have one day we’re nobody is arguing with each other..?” Kagami asked.

“I don’t want to hear that from you! Bakagami! You should of told me that you were back!!” Aomine yelled at him.

“I forgot..” He admitted. Kagami and Aomine began to argue. There was chaos around me.

‘This is better then getting depressed..’ I thought seeing Murasakibara going through the cupboards. I walked over to him.

“Murasakibara-kun, thank you for saving me earlier..” I said to him. He paused looking over at me.

“..If you want to thank me properly give me some sweets, Haruchin..” He requested of me.

“I don’t have any sweets on me..” I admitted to him.

“Hm..” He turned his head. He took a jar of cookies. He opened the jar. He pulled one out. He took a bite of the cookie.

I was about to turn my attention to the fighting. When a cookie was placed in my mouth. I took a bite from the cookie.

“That’s my favorite..” I admitted looking at the chocolate chip cookies.

“Really? Try this..” He pulled something from his bag. He handed me a popsicle. I took it from him. The light res color of the popsicle was strange.

“taste it, it’s a new flavor..” He said to me. I took a bite of the popsicle.

“Why is it spicy..?” I asked him. There was a shine to his eyes.

“Hot buffalo flavour..” He told me. I looked shocked at the popsicle.

“Isn't that a kind of odd flavor for a popsicle..?” I asked him.

“I like it.” Murasakibara took a lick from my popsicle. I noticed how big his hand was on mine. The warmth coming from them. I didn’t react as he pulled my hand towards his mouth. He took a lick only to dodge a flying projectile.

“Murasakibara what are you doing to Haruki you bastard!!?” Aomine yelled out to me.

“That was dangerous, Mine-chin..” Murasakibara stated. I was pulled by Aomine.

“Let him go, you titan!” Aomine yelled.

“No.” Murasakibara pulled me back. I find myself between Aomine and Murasakibara. A new mixed feeling about being fought over. There was so much going on in one day.

“Stop it, Nanodayo..” Midorima pulled me free with force. I fell into the green hair male.

“He isn't a toy for you two too fight over..” His voice was laced with annoyance. My head was quite literally against his chest. I could hear his beating heart from his chest despite being clothed.

‘Proof of being alive…’ I thought to myself. I wanted to latch on to that thought. I wanted to listen more to his heart. I didn’t think it would be soothing. I clutched on to him.

‘Why is it going faster..?’ I asked myself. A minute later. I had been dragged by Aomine away from Midorima. Aomine sat me down on the couch. He placed headphones on my ears. He pressed the play button on my mp3 player.

A ruffle of my hair. He turned to probably pick another fight with Kuroi. I felt a sense of loss of the warmth of Murasakibara hand. The soothing beat of Midorima's heart. That only brought confusion in the end.

My mind was making it hard for me to even think straight. The music in my ears soon lead me to forget what was going on around me.

Hour of listening to music. I noticed that everyone was watching a movie on Kagami's television. Everyone except Kise who was sitting at the table. I walked over to him taken my head phones off of me. I sat across from him.

“..What's wrong Kise-kun? It’s odd not to see you smiling for the short time, I have gotten know of you..” I told him.

Kise sat up.

“Yasuhirocchi, doesn’t love me anymore!!” He sobbed. Only to be smacked by Kuroi. The blonde sparkled at her.

“You do care!!” He yelled out to her. I may have been a little weirded out by him. I left the table walking over to Akashi. I sat next to him despite the dark aura that was coming off of him.

He was looking at the screen. The attention was shifted to me.

“…Who died..?” He asked me. I stared.

“…Both my parents..” I replied to his question.

‘That was random, does everyone here have a tendency to do odd things..?’ I asked myself.

“Sorry it’s must be hard for you, I lost my mother in elementary school, it was difficult at first but within in time you learn how to deal with it.. “ Akashi told me.

“…I'm sorry to hear that..” I looked at the Television.

“happened a long time ago, I’m over it..” Akashi told me.

“You’re a bad liar, Akashi, one can never get over the death of a loved one, it stays with you until you depart from this world.” I said to him.

“..that's true, you will always miss them but life has a way of making the pain tolerable when you have others to care for you..” Akashi explained to me.

“..your a lot different then I was expecting, Akashi, thanks for that..” I smiled at him. I saw arm wrap around Akashi.

“Well what do you know the rich bastard has a heart after all..” Kuroi was hugging him from behind. Akashi's face flushed all red.

“Let go..” He averted his eye.

“eh? But why! This is my reward for you being good..” Kuroi was given him affection. I felt a chill in the room. I turned to look at the other miracles glaring at Akashi. I decided to turn to the movie realizing how popular Kuroi is among the group.


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll baby! XD

Two days of being around Aomine and my new adoptive family. It was hard to adjust but it was nice to be around a guy. I admired in middle school. I don’t feel like crying as much as I use and my appetite was slowly coming back to me.

I would never have guessed that the miracles were people I would meet in person. That wasn’t my concern anymore. I was wearing a black suit. Funeral today for my parents. I honestly didn’t want to attend. I understand that I need some kind of closure.

‘It hurts..’ I thought remembering Akashi's words. Aomine next to me. I looked at the two coffins.

_“Mom I just scored a hoop did you see..?” I yelled with a high smile on my face. My mother smiled at me. My father praised me._

_“your going to grow as a great basket player” My father ruffled my hair. I laughed in pure happiness._

My thoughts interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I found myself looking at Aomine.

“Look at you trying to be brave, aren’t you the one who said it was okay to cry..?” He said to me. I felt more of those tears falling.

“Baka Ahomine! Couldn’t you be more sensitive about it?!” I snapped at him.

“You don’t understand anything!!” I yelled at him. I went to punch him. He caught my fist and pulled me into a tight embrace.

“Your right I don’t..” Aomine told me.

“But it’s worst if I knew you were crying alone..” He admitted to me. I tighten my hold on him crying.

‘Stupid Aomine how am I suppose to think of you as brother after all of this..’ I thought to myself. The funeral felt like it was going on forever. My mood considerably dampened by the time. I had reached home.

I slammed the door to the room. I crawled under the blankets not bothering to move. I suppose I wasn’t done mourning. I just got depressed again after the funeral.

I stayed in the covers for days. Aomine just stayed next to me. I refused to eat. He was always there. I don’t think he ever left. I was able to sleep more properly because of him.

“Haruki, get out of bed, we’re going on a camping trip..” Aomine told me. I turned to him.

“Camping trip..?” I questioned him.

“Yeah, Akashi invited me and I can’t leave you here by yourself because our parents are spending five days on a romantic cruise..” He explained.

“Romantic cruise..?” I questioned.

“I am starting to understand how she felt with her parents leaving all the time..” Aomine muttered.

“….You really like Kuroi don’t you..?” I asked him. Aomine's cheeks flushed red.

“Get out of bed already! And pack!” He shouted at me.

‘Girls are lucky, they don’t have problems in getting the man of their dreams..’ I sighed packing my stuff finally mustering enough energy to get out of bed.

‘Do I like guys? Or girls? I never thought of it before..’ I stared in realization. I neatly packed things in my bag. I turned around to see the state of the room.

“…what the hell..?” I looked at the mess around the room.

“Wow, I was really depressed to let the room get this bad..” I said to myself. Aomine was there next to me for most of the time.

I wore long sleeve black shirt with jeans. I had a shower before changing. When I was done. I glanced over at Aomine.

“…You know, I was one of your admirers in middle school..” I told Aomine.

“Hah..?! Really?!” Aomine looked shocked at me.

“…Yeah, you totally destroyed my team in middle school..” I admitted.

“I crushed a lot of guys in middle school, your weird how does one become a admirer from losing once..?” Aomine asked.

“…But you were really cool, with your play and the way you were smiling while having fun playing basketball of courses you had changed over time but my match with you was incredible even if in the end, I was defeated..” I looked back fondly at the memory.

Aomine was silently looking at me.

“Of course I was trying to get rid of that admiration but, next thing I know your suddenly my adoptive brother it’s still so strange to me..” I walked out of the room with my things. Aomine closed the door.

“….tch, your honest one aren’t you..?” Aomine questioned as we walked out if the house.

“Are you a homo..?” Aomine asked me.

“I honestly don’t know, I have never explored my sexuality before..” I answered.

“its simple do you like dick or pussy or both..?” Aomine locked the door.

“I am telling you I don’t know, I have tried neither, I don’t plan on exploring that part me any time soon..” I answered him.

“That so..?” Aomine walked on ahead of me.

“Although I am glad, your talking to me like this and not hiding in pain anymore..” Aomine ruffled my hair.

‘That startled me..’ I thought walking behind him.

‘I didn’t expect him to be so honest with me so suddenly..’ I stared at his back. I felt as if I was seeing him in a new light.

‘maybe I can start viewing him as brother after all…’ I smiled in thought thinking of how he was next to me in my time of need.

I had that thought in mind. Two hours later. I glared at the tanned male. We were in the middle of a forest. We had taken a train and walked off the station. He was certain that we were going in the right direction.

“I can’t believe I had such positive thoughts about you! Just admit we are lost Ahomine!!” I yelled at him.

“we are not lost! We just didn’t take the right turn!” He argued with me.

“what do you mean?! Took the wrong turn?! Where did we take the wrong turn..!?” I yelled out.

“Shush! We are going to make it to the lodging! So calm down!” Aomine yelled at me.

“and Trust me!” He glared at me. I grew silent after his words. I crossed my arms.

“Fine..” I went into my bag. Aomine blinked a few times. I handed him a water bottle. I took a drink since we were probably dehydrated from all that walking.

“Your seriously going to trust me..?” Aomine looked shocked.

“Why wouldn’t I..? I mean since coming to live with you, you have always been there for me..” I said to him.

“Tsk, putting unnecessary pressure on me like that..” Aomine grumbled. I noticed the slight color in cheeks.

‘baka be more honest with your feelings, your actually happy I said that..’ I took in slight amusement at Aomine's reaction. I zipped up back. When there was the snap of a twig. I looked in the direction of the bushes. I saw nothing there.

“Aomine, there is probably something in the bushes over there..” I pointed. Aomine looked in the direction of the bushes. He stepped over to me. He took my wrist. I grabbed my stuff and pulled me forward.

“Let’s go..” Aomine stated. I followed him because there was no other choice. I was quiet for the most part. My mind was oddly quiet. I could take in the surroundings of the forest for what seemed like the first time. The beauty of nature was truly breath taken. The dirt on the ground. The green plants on the side with all those weeds.

I felt relaxed on this walk. Only there was odd shadow above me. I turned in the direction of the shadow. I was pulled out of the way seeing a blur of blonde. I was suddenly in arms of Aomine.

“oi! Kise what the hell are you doing coming out of no where!!?” Aomine yelled at him.

“Aominecchi! I found edible mushrooms!!” Kise grinned. I was looking at that dazzling smile.

‘eh..? I can suddenly understand why he is a model..’ I thought to myself.

“Bastard!” Aomine stepped on his head.

“Aominecchi it hurts! Stop hurting my beautiful face!!” Kise cried out.

“Tsk, hurry up and take us back to the lodging..” Aomine crossed his arms. Kise blinked a few times.

“Eh..? Are you actually lost?” He asked. He was punched by Aomine. I watched the whole scene not knowing what to do in this situation.

“Who said I was lost?! Baka Kise!!” Aomine yelled kicking him on the ground. Only for him to get a flying kick by a girl. I was double surprised.

“ha! You should see your face, Aomine..” Kuroi smirked. Aomine was pushing himself up from the ground.

“Kuroi!! What the hell was that for!?” He yelled at her. Kuroi blinked.

“Sorry, I was mistaken you for a wild animal, I thought to save my idiot from certain peril even if he is a resilient cockroach..” Kuroi answered.

“Yasuhirocchi! You said I was yours!!” Kise looked on in happiness. Kuroi kicked him in the face. Kise went flying into the air.

“Ahomine grab the idiot..” Kuroi turned away. I went in the direction of Kuroi. Aomine grumbled under his breath to retrieve one. Kise Ryouta from within the forest.

I walked next to Kuroi in silence. She was pretty adorable for a girl. Her eyes were pretty. She wore a simple short with black and white stripped shirt.

“hey is that Ganguro treating you alright?” Kuroi asked me.

“oh, yeah, He has been great, he was there for me when I was super depressed for a week or so..” I told her.

“Mm, I suppose the others are right about him changing, Baka Ahomine refusing to hang out with us, just to be with you..” Kuroi muttered. She smiled as the lodge came into view. I was utterly amazed by the appearance.

“It must be nice to have a rich friend like Akashi..” I said looking at the building. Kuroi sighed.

“He pisses me off sometimes which is why I always spend his money out of spite stealing his gold card..” She admitted.

“What..?” I looked at Kuroi.

“Hm? Let’s go, you must be getting cold..” Kuroi pushed me towards the front door. I allowed her to push me towards the door though I was perfectly capable of walking myself.


	4. Settlement

The rest of the miracles were all lounging around. I stepped inside with Kuroi who walked over to Kagami. I stood there with my bags. When it was taken from me by Murasakibara.

“I will put this away for you, Haruchin,” He said to me.

“Oh thank you..” I was surprised by his kindness. He was fairly tall for someone who was in high school. He was probably tall on middle school. I should kind of know that already. I mean I did play his team.

‘Or did I only have eyes for Aomine back then..?’ I questioned myself.

“How unexpectedly kind of you, Murasakibara-kun.” Kuroko came up. I looked at the light blue-haired male.

“Well it’s hard to explain it but, I can’t seem to leave, Haruchin alone..” He admitted. I stepped away going over to the couch. I sat down feeling a little tired from walking in the forest for what seems like hours. I closed my eyes to relax.

“Haruchin.” Murasakibara called my name. I opened my eyes to look at those purple orbs. He was looking down at me. I felt as if I was staring into his eyes.

He held out a bag. I stared at the bag. I took it from him. That was nearly wrapped.

“For me..?” I asked.

“I made them myself..” Murasakibara admitted. I opened the bag. When I opened my eyes widen at the chocolate chip cookies.

“Murasakibara-kun…” I looked at him. I pounced on him in happiness.

“Thank you so much!! I love your gift!!” I yelled out. I could feel us falling to the ground. I laughed being on top of him.

“Haruchin, that was dangerous..” Murasakibara complained.

“Thank you thank you!” I repeated those words hugging him even tighter. I kissed his cheek.

“Oi…” There was a dark aura behind me. I turned around.

“Aomine! You made it back!” I smiled at him. I was in front of him with a huge smile.

“look! Mura-kun made me Chocolate chip cookies! He is so amazing!” I grinned at him. Aomine looked irritated.

“hey just what the hell are you trying to play at, Murasakibara..?” Aomine glared at him. I looked at him confused.

“why are you getting mad, Aomine-kun..?” I asked him. He looked at me. Then glared at the talk teen.

“Minechin how could you be so cruel, I was only being nice..” Mursakibara admitted.

“nice my ass! What are you trying to pull with Haruki!?” Aomine snapped at him. I was again surprised by his actions.

“Aomine-kun are you trying to protect me from something..?” I asked him. He tossed something at me.

“Put my stuff in our room!” He snapped at me. I nodded my head leaving the area.

‘He keeps on doing unexpected things that make me question myself all the time..’ I thought trying to figure out what room we were staying in with each other.

“This is your room..” Midorima shocked me. I was against the wall clutching my chest.

“Sorry..” He apologized. My eyes looked at the box in his hand.

“are those perhaps condoms..?” I asked. Midorima's entire face turned red.

“its my luck item for the today! Fool!” He yelled at me in anger. I was kind of taken back by his flushed cheeks.

“Midorima-kun, your so adorable…” I said to him. I didn’t think it was impossible but his face turned even more scarlet.

“Hmmph!” He turned his head. I couldn’t help myself reaching up towards his already red face. I touched his cheek with my palm. He froze looking at me. I smiled pinching him cheek. He smack my hand away.

“stop this absurd behaviour immediately!” He glared at me.

“Sorry, it’s just when you make such a face, I could not help but want to tease you more, it was really quite the sight, Midorima-kun..” I told him.

“your quite the handsome man, aren’t you..?” I questioned him.

“Stop being ridiculous, I'm leaving..” He stomped away from me.

‘Ah, that’s no good, he kind of excited me..’ I thought with my cheeks suddenly flushing red. I couldn’t stop thinking of his face while I was trying organize my room with Aomine.

I was oddly feeling more like myself after organizing everything. I walked down to see Murasakibara and Midorima glaring at each other.

“Stop fighting you two..” Kuroko said to him.

“What’s going on..?” I asked. Their attention shifted to me. Midorima stomped over to me.

“This is entirely your fault for saying such words to me.” Midorima stated.

“Eh? Did it effect you that much..? I am kind of happy because it effected me too! Midorima-kun..” I smiled at him. Midorima flushed again. Only to be shoved by Murasakibara.

“Haruchin, that won’t do, I wanted to bake cookies with you..” He said to me.

“you want me to bake cookies with you!? I would love to Mura-kun!” I grinned at him.

“oi, I have problem with this sudden development..” Aomine glared at both of them. I looked at Aomine.

“Why..?” I asked him.

“Your not doing anything with this bastard ya hear? Come on!” Aomine dragged me into the kitchen. I found myself washing dishes with Kagami.

“Eh, Aomine-kun is suddenly so protective of me..” I half complained. I was scrubbing a plate.

“its kind of nice because now I am starting to feel like I have a family again..” I admitted. My heart hurts still but it’s becoming tolerable. I think the time for mourning was almost over for me.

Aomine was glaring at both Murasakibara and Midorima. Kuroko was sitting next to Aomine. Akashi and Kuroi we’re randomly reading books in the living room. Kise was no where to be seen. I suspect he was fine.

“I am glad your alright, Aomine was worried about you..” Kagami told me.

“he was wasn't he..? Not leaving my side honestly, I didn’t think he could be so reliable..” I handed the dish to Kagami.

“never thought I would hear the word reliable and Aomine in the same sentence..” Kagami admitted.

“yes, I am still in shock too, Kagami-kun..” Kuroko admitted.

“I am sitting right here!” Aomine snapped at the two. When the question popped up about my sexuality came to mind.

“Aomine-kun, I think I might be homosexual..” I said hearing him spit and choke on water.

“What do you mean?!” He snapped at me.

“I mean with Midorima-kun earlier he actually kind of excited me..” I admitted. Aomine eyebrow twitched a few times. I looked in fascination.

“You don’t need to think about stupid things like that! Do the dishes properly!!” Aomine yelled at me.

“Okay..” I resumed with my task in making the dishes sparkle in the soapy water.

“Who are you and what have you done to Aomine-kun..?” Kuroko's voice made me smile.

“Shut up! Tetsu!” Aomine snapped at him. Kise came out from the corner of the hallway.

“Haruki! You should go for Murasakibaracchi! He has a huge dick” Kise smiled.

“huh!?” I looked in shocked at Kise who had plate smashed in his face.

“Why don’t you shut up and go die!! Kise!!” Aomine yelled at him. Kise began to run from him.

“Hm, it’s nice to see this side of Aomine-kun..” Kuroko was probably smiling. That made me feel a bit of joy in my heart. 

I finished my task. I decided to leave them to their own devices. I was heading towards my room. When Midorima stepped out of his room. He closed the door before his attention shifted to me.

“…oh, Hey Midorima-kun.” I greeted with a smile.

“Hi..” He tried to avert his gaze on me. When I noticed something on his wrist. I grabbed his hand. He jolted from the contact.

“Midorima-kun! What happened!? Why is there a cut on your wrist, are you okay..?” I asked him rolling his sleeve. He seemed to have stiffen some more from my words.

“I am fine, it’s nothing.” He told me.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem like a cutter or someone who hurts themselves from depression..” I admitted.

“Idiot! Of course I wouldn’t do that! I like to chain myself!” he snapped at me. I stared at him for a good minute.

“Oh..” I blinked a few times. I looked at his wrist.

“I think you were a little rough with yourself, you should be more careful..” I said to him. I looked at the cut pulling him with me. I grabbed the first aid kit. I fixed his wounded wrist.

“Your not bothered by it..?” Midorima asked me.

“Why would I be..? People are into different things, it’s something that can’t be helped..” I told him.

“..What would you think if I told you, I wanted to chain you up..? Would you be creeped out by that..?” Midorima asked me.

“Are you testing me or something? I don’t think it would bother me besides, what if the one being chained up was actually you..?” I asked him.

Midorima's face turned bright red. I pat his wrist.

“try not to have so much fun next time okay..?” I laughed lightly getting up but he grabbed my wrist preventing me from getting up.

“Midorima-kun..?” I called his name. When he was hit in the head by Aomine. Who came out of no where.

“What the hell Haruki!! I can't leave you for a second!!” Aomine yelled at me. I looked at Midorima with concern. Aomine dragged me back to our room. He was ranting and raving.

“Seriously what the hell! Just the other day! That four eyes bastards was all for Kuroi! What did you say to him!?” He yelled at me.

“I admitted to him that I would chain him up and I wouldn’t mind if he chained me up..” I answered Aomine. He grabbed my collar.

“That was your fault!?” He yelled at me.

“But, I mean he was so cute with flushed cheeks..” I admitted.

“What about Murasakibara..!?” He snapped once more. I blinked a few times.

“Eh? What about Mura-kun?” I asked him confused.

“I should ground you to this room for the rest of this camping trip..” Aomine grumbled.

I hugged him from behind.

“Its going to be okay, Aomine-kun, besides you’re still my fav!!” I beamed at him.

“That’s not the problem here you nitwit!” Aomine glared at me. I released him going on to the bed. I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

“I wonder what’s going to happen next on this trip..” I closed my eyes. Aomine grumbled a few things. I felt myself falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I have two potential love interest for my Oc althought I was trying to make it one this story is writing itself


	5. Selfish Desires

The feeling of another’s warmth was comforting. The presence of someone who cares was nice. My eyes opened up. I was surprised to see Aomine's face so close to mine. He looked so peaceful. Arms around me. I didn’t think he was one for cuddling. I was close to him.

He must of hugged me in his sleep by accident.

“Aomine-kun, wake up.” I said trying to move him.

“Aomine-kun!!” I yelled out trying to get him up. I felt irritation.

“Daiki!! Get up!” I yelled out to him. Those eyes of his finally opened.

“Haruki? What are you doing in my bed..?” He asked. I glared at him.

“This is my bed, Aomine..” I stated. He turned his head. A yawn as he pulled me closer to him.

“w-what are you doing..?” I asked feeling a warmth in my cheeks.

“Five more minutes..” He mumbled.

“D-Daiki please…” I begged him. He didn’t move having him so close to me. This hasn’t happened before so it was different and new to me.

“How much did you even care about me, in middle school? Was it only admiration..?” He asked me.

“Y-yeah..” I answered. He kissed my forehead getting up. I just stayed laying in the bed. He left the room.

‘Everything is still so confusing..’ I thought to myself. I pulled the covers over me. I am really starting to dislike the outside world. I should stay and hibernate. My stomach was begging me to feed it. I got out of bed rubbing my eyes. I brushed my teeth. I changed into normal clothes.

I stepped out of the room.

“Ara..? Haruchin, good morning..” Murasakibara greeted.

“Mura-kun, are you heading to eat too.?” I questioned him.

“Yup.” Murasakibara walked next to me. I thought about what to eat. I could make myself something. I haven’t cooked anything in weeks. That was unusual for me. The silence helped me think of things. When we both arrived in the kitchen.

Kuroi was munching on some chips. Kuroko was drinking a smoothie. I sat down at the table. Aomine put a plate in front of me.

“Thank you.” I said. He sat down with a plate of his own. The two of us are in silence. Kuroko seemed to be interested in observing me and Aomine eating our food. Kuroi munched on another chip from the bag.

“..Kise said that senpai is coming here..” Kuroi broke the silence. Akashi looked less then pleased having to hear that upon arrival.

“why..?” He asked.

“Kise-kun must have invited him..” Kuroko added. I took another bite. The seat in the other side if me was taken by Midorima. I turned to him.

“Good morning, Midorima-kun.” I smiled at him. He turned his head away from me.

“Morning..” He answered. I could have sworn that tip if his ear was red. The sound of a plate being smashed down caught my attention.

“Cake..?” I questioned.

“I made it for you before going to bed, Haruchin..” Murasakibara told me.

“Really!? Well don’t mind if I do!” I was about to take a bite. When it was taken from me.

“Aomine-kun!” I yelled at him.

“to early for cake you will get fat..” Aomine turned his head. I pouted at him.

“Hey, Haruki..” Midorima called my name.

“Yes..?” I turned my head only to have a spoon in my mouth. That was a little unexpected the sweetness on my tongue made me melt. Midorima was holding the spoon.

“That pudding was yummy!” I smiled.

“Midochin, stop interfering…” Murasakibara growled out.

“I don’t know what your talking about..” Midorima sharp tone wasn’t enough to distracted me from the spoon he was holding.

“Are you going to feed me that yummy pudding again..?” I asked Midorima. He silently looked at me. He smirked.

“it can’t be helped..” Midorima began feeding me the pudding.

“Aomine-kun, please put that knife away…” Kuroko distracted me. I turned to Aomine. Who was looking the other way.

“Yosh! Aomine, feed me pudding!” Kuroi ordered him. My attention shifted to Aomine. Who flushed red. He began to feed. Kuroi some pudding. Kagami had this intense look on his face. The tense atmosphere grew.

“just me or is it getting kind of heated..?” I asked. There was crash in the other room. I watched Akashi walk in the direction of the sound. When the door flew open suddenly smacking him in the face. I winced from the resounding smack of the door hitting him. Kise came in unaware.

“Yasuhirocchi! I shall embark on meeting up with senpai! Bye!!” He yelled leaving the room. I walked over to the door. I moved it slowly looking at Akashi.

“Are you okay..?” I asked him. Blood dripped from his nose.

“I am fine.” Akashi had this perfect smile. That was kind of frightening. When we all finished eating food. They all decided to play some basketball. I sat on the sidelines watching all of them play. I admit it was something amazing to witness.

Those skills they have made playing basketball look so natural. Murasakibara was super amazing taken down Kagami. I felt like cheering him on. When Midorima shot a three pointer. I enjoyed the game.

There was a slight shift in the game. Kuroi stepped on the court. I blinked a few times. When I noticed everyone on Kuroi's team had changed. They were playing so much more better. That it struck me as odd.

Kuroi's team won. She stepped off court her teammates collapsed on the court. I grabbed some water. I walked over handing them the bottle.

“You always go beyond my expectation, Kuroi..” Akashi drank from the bottle. I handed Murasakibara a bottle. He went to take the bottle. I felt his touch making me look for a second. I caught Murasakibara's gaze with my own.

The touch had shifted his expression. He was all sweaty on the ground. There was sweat on his face. The color of red and what it made him look to me. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from him.

“Haruchin..” He panted out my name. I felt my cheeks warm.

“Let go please, I am going to die..” he begged me.

“Haruki, come help me fill the water bottles..” Midorima requested of me.

“oh, alright..” I handed the bottle to Murasakibara. I followed Midorima with some of the empty bottles. I found myself thinking of recent events.

“Midorima-kun, would it bother you if I told you, that I could be homosexual..?” I asked him. He looked at me.

“Could be..?” Midorima questioned.

“Or more along the lines of, I am certain that is the case with me..” I admitted.

“No it doesn’t not bother me at all..” Midorima replied.

“I am glad besides it’s kind of your fault for looking so adorable yesterday..” I teased him. Midorima glared at me.

“Aww, Midorima-kun, your cuteness double by acting that way..” I teased him some more.

“Stop spouting none sense I am not cute, I am a man, I don’t do cute..” Midorima crossed his arms.

“You can be a man and be cute too you know..” I teased him some more.

“Shut up!” Midorima snapped at me. I smirked pouncing on him. The two of us fell on the ground. I had Midorima glaring at me pinned.

“That’s a great expression, Shintarou-kun.” I said his first name. That made him react even more. I stared looking away. I got off of him.

“That’s dangerous Midorima-kun making a face like that..” I huffed a little walking over to the sinks. I started to fill the water bottles after picking them up from the ground. They scattered from the fall.

“Yesterday, my horoscope told me that I would have a strange encounter with someone who will eventually be special to me..” Midorima explained to me.

“Eh? Midorima-kun your into horoscopes that’s kind of neat.” I smiled at him.

“Haruki, what’s your horoscope..?” Midorima questioned me.

“My horoscope..? Uhm..” I thought back to my birthday. I was going to answer him. Aomine's arm distracted me.

“how long does it take to fill some bottles of water..?” Aomine asked me.

“Aomine-kun, I am sorry, Midorima-kun distracted me with his cuteness..” I told him.

“Hmmph!” Midorima response to my words.

“That so..?” Aomine grabbed a bottle. He started to fill the bottles up.

“just so you know, you don’t have to explore your sexuality right now, you have plenty of time to figure it out in the future, Haruki.” Aomine told me.

“eh? But I just told Shintarou that I was a homosexual..” I admitted.

“Oi when did you get on a first name basis with the four eyes?!” Aomine yelled out.

“Oh whoops were not it just slipped out..” I rubbed the back if my head.

“I don’t mind you calling me by name..” Midorima told me. Aomine glared at me.

“I do! I have a ton of problem with it, I ain’t giving you or Murasakibara my brother!” Aomine pulled me away. I let myself be dragged by him.

“Daiki, will you ever stop leaving me in Awe of you..?” I questioned him. He stopped walking.

“…I know I don’t have any business interfering with your love life, it’s just, I want to keep this feeling a little longer..” Aomine glared. He tighten his hold on me.

“…I am a selfish prick..” Aomine told me. I touched his arm.

‘Are you sure that the selfish one isn’t me..? Ah my mind is becoming a mess again..’ I sighed leaning into him.

There was this constant battle with myself. One part of it was me accepting him as my brother. The other part is wanting more from him.

‘He is in love with Kuroi, I am certain that Aomine-kun just enjoying the feel of having a sibling, it would be bad to get my hopes up and think he wants something more..’ I told myself. When we arrived. He let me go running over to Kuroi.

The lingering warmth from him was fading. Midorima came to mind. Murasakibara invaded my head. Aomine played apart in my head and my heart.

‘honestly I want someone to hit him right now just to make me feel better..’ I thought to myself. My prayers seemed to have been heard. Kuroi gave him a strong upper cut to the jaw. It was within that very moment. I had a new found respect for that woman.

“..She still giving those boys a good whipping, Yukio taught her well” The voice of a familiar male made me turn my head.

“Koji-senpai..?” I looked at the older male. Those eyes of his widen.

“Haruki..?” Koji was in shock. It only took a second for me to register. That he had embraced me.

“I am so sorry, Haruki, I wasn’t there for you or even went to the funeral..” Koji's body was shaking. He was hugging me tightly.

“I’m sorry..” He repeated those words.

“Oi..” Aomine's protective aura was coming off him in waves. Koji finally released me.

“Koji-senpai, it’s okay, don’t blame yourself..” I smiled at him. Aomine stepped in front of me. He glared at Koji. I felt myself panic. I grabbed the back of Aomine's shirt.

“Aomine it’s okay, Koji-senpai use to be my baby sitter..” I told Aomine.

“Oh? You have the same look as Yukio when he is protecting his little brothers..” Koji smiled.

“You have changed Touou's Ace..” Koji smirked at him. Aomine stepped back.

“Tsk..” Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance stepping away having to grab my hand. He kept me behind him. Kise came rushing up with two other males behind him.


	6. Rivalry

The hand that was tightly holding on to me. I wasn’t expecting it to make me feel so happy. It was just like when he was by me. When I was in the covers. Aomine keeps on doing things that surprises me.

“Aominecchi! I have returned!!” Kise was all smiles. I had trouble forming words.

“Senpai!!” Kuroi's voice that made me turn my head. She hugged the male with steel-blue eyes. When my other wrist was grabbed.

“Come on, Haruki, there are something we need to catch up on..” Koji-senpai smiled at me.

“Ooh okay…” I averted my eyes. Aomine went to kick the older male. He dodged his kick while pulling me along.

“Bastard..” Aomine glared. I was in the arms of Koji-senpai. I became a little nervous.

“Come down will ya? I promise, I won’t do anything strange, I just want to talk that’s all..” Koji-senpai said to him.

Aomine crossed his arms.

“Daiki, it’s really okay, I just want to talk to Koji-senpai as well..” I smiled.

“I won’t agree if your looking like that, just how close are you anyway calling him by his first name? How can I not be concerned!?” Aomine glared at me.

“Oh well, he is my babysitter from the past and i never wanted to loose touch so, I text him often with my phone until I lost my phone before everything happened..” I admitted.

“Koji-senpai was always such a good senpai to me despite the different schools we went to, I mean I was going to go to Kaijo after middle school because of Koji-senpai!” I admitted.

“why didn’t you..?” Aomine asked me.

“Well you see, it’s because one of the miracles went to Kaijo, I wanted to stop admiring you so I chose to go to a different school..” I explained. Aomine twitched.

“What kind of logic is that?!” He yelled at me.

“why are you getting mad me?!, Ahomine! I didn’t want to run into you because I knew the second I were to play you again I would…” I paused looking away from him.

“Stupid, Ahomine! Your so stupid!” I kicked him hard in the shin. I turned around running towards the house. I slammed the door shut.

‘There was always that chance of me liking you more because of my admiration, I didn’t want to have the crush on you anymore, I wanted to forget about you and basketball..’ I thought to myself.

I selfishly decided to ignore that crush. I wanted to deny it. I chose a school that had nothing to do with the miracles.

‘I was running away and then that happens and suddenly your my brother..’ I sunk to the floor.

‘and now I am forced to acknowledge that crush I had on you..’ I thought to myself hugging myself.

“Cancers luck were exceptionally high today…” Midorima's voice broke my train of thought. I looked up up at him. I saw the can in his eyes.

“..You came into to grab a cold bean soup..?” I questioned him.

“I did, I was dehydrated from all that playing..” Midorima explained to me. I leaned against the wall looking at my foot.

“What’s wrong..?” He asked me. I turned him.

“Not that I care or anything but it would be bad if this trip was wasted if you didn’t have any good memories..” He looked away from me.

“I have a lot on my mind, You know I once had crush on Aomine in middle school but I ran away from those feelings and now I don’t know what to think, he became my brother and he’s been so good to me lately..” I admitted.

“I want to love him as brother and not as Romantic interest but it’s hard lately so I find myself in conflict with myself lately..” I told Midorima.

“That guy is head over heels with Kuroi, there is no way he would accept your feelings..” Midorima glared at me.

“Wow, that was kind of harsh, Midorima-kun.” I said to him. He was down at my level one arm on the wall.

“The only person you should be thinking of is me, I am right here in front of you..” Midorima stated.

“Midorima-kun, Do you like me..?” I asked him. He moved closer to me.

“And If I said, I did, what would you do..?” He asked.

“its one of those what if scenario's huh..? Can’t you just tell me honestly..?” I asked him. When something was dropped on his head. I was surprised to see flour.

“Ara..? Mido-chin, I am so sorry I didn’t see you there. ”Murasakibara apologized.

“Mura-kun!? I thought you were still playing basketball outside..” I was surprised to see him here.

“Are you picking a fight with me..?” Midorima grabbed his collar. I watched as they both glared at each other the atmosphere getting more intense. I got up from the ground. I watched the two of them argue.

‘This is my fault right..?’ I questioned myself. Midorima's flushed face came to mind. Murasakibara popped up from seeing the flushed cheeks when the tips of our hands touched. Aomine kissing me on the forehead today before leaving the room.

‘He was just being a good brother right..?’ I messed around with my hair.

‘I don’t want to deal with this right now!!’ I thought to myself. Koji-senpai walked in with Aomine. I ran over to Koji hugging him.

“Koji-senpai! Let’s go!!” I yelled grabbing his wrist. I ran back out the door.

“ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HARUKI AND YOUR DEAD!!!” Aomine roared out. I was dragging him along with me.

“Haruki slow down..” Koji-senpai tried to say to me. I just wanted to run some where far away. My head was going crazy. My foot it stepped on something the made me slip. I could see that, I was falling towards the hill.

The world felt like it was moving in slow motion. I was already falling so there was no way to regain my balance.

“Haruki!” Koji-senpai yelled. He was quick to move to help me. I ended up rolling down the hill with him. I landed on him at the bottom of the hill.

I panted from running. Koji's arms were around me. I felt a little angry at myself. There was always somebody helping me or protecting me. I wondered if I had any pride as man. I have done nothing but cry and mope.

‘its no wonder, Aomine is always concerned for me because all I have doing is showing my weakness..’ I thought to myself.

“Koji-senpai, why am I so useless? All I do is cry and show my weakness and always have to be taken care of! I’m nothing but a cord who runs away from their problems!!” I screaming out.

I felt a hand on my head.

“Your not useless, you've been through so much, Haruki it’s okay to show weakness in front of people who care about you..” He told me with a smile. I covered my eyes.

“I should never have gone on this trip, I am just troubling Aomine and everyone else..” I said to him. Loki sighed. He sat up and pulled me into his chest.

“stop with the negative thoughts already, just take a breather and we can walk back together..” He assured me.

“okay.” I leaned into his warmth. I closed my eyes feeling a little bit of comfort.

“…Sorry for interrupting but are you two alright..?” Kuroko's voice that brought me back to reality.

“We fell down the hill…” Koji admitted.

“I saw while I was walking are you hurt..?” Kuroko questioned. I found myself being carried by Koji-senpai.

“Koji-senpai this is embarrassing!! Please put me down! I am not hurt!” I yelled out embarrassed.

“How could I? When your acting so adorable.?” He asked me.

“Geh! Stop!!” I covered my face. He walked up the hill carrying me bridal style. Kuroko was with us on our way back.

When we got back. There was dark aura around Aomine. Those arms of his crossed. I was put down feeling flustered about the whole situation.

“What happened..?” Aomine asked me.

“I fell down the hill but Koji-senpai was there to protect me..” I explained to him.

“As long as your okay..” Aomine ruffled my hair. Only for his hand to be smacked away by Midorima.

“you really irritate me, Ahomine..” Midorima glared at him.

“what was that for four eyes!?” Aomine shouted.

“I am the one who is annoyed..” Murasakibara glared at the two of them. I walked passed them sitting next to Kuroi.

“I suddenly feel so very exhausted..” I admitted.

“Have some pudding..” Kuroi put a spoon in my mouth. I blinked a few times. I ate the pudding in my mouth.

“Haruki, say ahhh.” Kuroi grinned.

“…Ahhh..” I said biting on to the spoon as she fed me pudding.

“Kuroi-chan, Haruki-kun, you've killed them..” Kuroko stated. I turned to see Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara on the ground.

“Idiots..” The steel blue eyed male commented. When I noticed that Kise was also dead on the ground.

“Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun are you two alright..?” Kuroko asked the two. I glanced to see Akashi who was wiping his face. Kagami averted his gaze.

“It’s got to be a crime to be so adorable..” The other male guest said. I looked at Kuroi who shrugged her shoulders.

“Haruki this is Yukio Kasamatsu my best friend..” Koji-senpai introduced me. I looked at Kasamatsu.

“Nice to meet you..” I said to him.

“ This is Moriyama Yoshitaka my other best friend..” Koji-senpai introduced me once more to his friend.

“Hello..” I greeted.

“Yo! I am glad he introduced me after or I was going to cry about it..” Moriyama admitted.

“I know which is why I did it..” Koji-senpai admitted.

Kuroi took my hands.

“Haruki, you have to know that Yukio -senpai is the coolest..” She told me.

“eh..? But I thought Koji-senpai was the coolest..” I said to her.

“What..?” Kuroi stared. I stared back at her. The two of us glared at each other. I could of swore there were sparks flying as we both argued over who’s senpai was the coolest.

“Yukio, Koji, That’s not fair!!!! I want kouhai's to argue over me!!!” Moriyama shouted running away crying make me and Kuroi look over.

“What’s wrong with Moriyama-senpai..?” Me and Kuroi asked at the same time.

“He is being a little dramatic..” Kasamatsu answered.

“He just wants to feel special too since you both, hold me and Yukio in such high regard..” Koji-senpai admitted. Me and Kuroi looked at each other.

“Moriyama-senpai! You’re the coolest! No matter how bad your puns are..!!” We both yelled. Then we looked at each other and laughed from saying the same things at the same time.

“..If this keeps up I might have to join my friends because they are both so cute..” Kuroko admitted. Moriyama came back looking super happy from mine and Kuroi's words.

“I suppose I will let you have her attention..” Kasamatsu grumbled out. I didn’t hear Koji say anything. When plates were set down in front of me and Kuroi.

“Here the two of you didn’t eat yet right? Enjoy” Kagami said to us.

“Thanks, Kagami-kun!” We both shouted. We looked each other glaring.

“hey stop repeating what I say..” Kuroi glared.

“but you’re the one who keeps coping me..” I said to her.

“no! You keep copying me!” Kuroi yelled out. An argument broke out. The others who didn’t faint just watched us argue over the silliest things.


	7. Chaotic Heart

_‘The only person you should be thinking about is me, I am right here in front of you'_

Midorima's words echoed in my head. I had gotten up early after going to bed. I had thought of everything that has happens yesterday.

‘Midorima is right, I should try and enjoy myself more, make precious memories..’ I thought washing the dishes.

‘Precious Memories..’ I repeated in my head. The dishes were done. I started to make breakfast for everyone. The feel of the vegetables. I was cutting was nice. The way I was cracking the eggs. It has been to long since I have cooked a proper meal.

I felt it was time to make something. This was helping my mental state improve. I wondered if Aomine was going to approve of my cooking.

‘Better yet, I want Midorima-kun to like my cooking he has been super adorable lately..’ I hummed to myself in thought cooking the bacon.

‘Kagami is a big eater, I need to make extra for him..’ I thought to cook extra bacon. I started to make the sausages.

“Haruchin, you need to stop thinking of Midochin” Murasakibara's voice startled me. I almost jumped. His arms were around me.

“I'm not thinking of him..” I felt my cheeks warm. I felt his hold tighten on me.

“I like you more then him..” He whispered in my ears. I felt a shiver go down my spine from feeling his hot breath on the back of my neck.

‘its becoming hard for me to think straight..’ I thought to myself.

“M-Mura-kun, stop, I am in the middle of cooking..” I said to him. I pushed him back. He grabbed the handle touching my hand.

‘Agh!! My mind is going all over the place!’ I freaked out. He helped me flip the omelet that was cooking on the stove.

‘So warm, this is to much..’ I thought to myself. I felt something soft on the back of my neck.

“gah! What are you doing Mura-kun!! That’s dangerous!!” I yelled out. I was currently holding on to a hot frying pan. Murasakibara came out of no where and said those things. He kissed the back of my neck.

I had mixed feelings when Murasakibara was kicked off of me.

“That’s called sexual harassment..” Aomine glared at the taller teen.

“Aomine-kun..” I looked at him. Who glaring at Murasakibara.

“Minechin, stop interfering with me” He glared.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO START A FIRE!? He is cooking you idiot!!” Aomine kicked a bunch of time. I forces myself to pay attention to my own cooking.

I was somehow able to make everything fine. I felt exhausted after preparing enough plates.

‘That was dangerous..’ I thought to myself touching the back of my neck. When something tapped my fore head. I looked up to Midorima who was holding a can.

“thanks..” I took the can. Midorima sat next to me. He had this intensive stare at me. I shouldn’t be feeling guilty. I couldn’t help but feel guilty. I have no reason to feel guilty. I just took a sip of my drink.

“I missed your cooking Haruki, it’s truly a blessing for me to taste it, one more..” Koji's praise made me feel happy.

“Thank you, Koji-senpai!” I smiled at him. Kagami was chowing down on his plate of food.

“We should start cooking together, the food you make is Delicious.” Kagami told me.

“I would like that, Kagami-kun.” I said to him.

“You make the best Vanilla smoothies in the world, I might just have to join in your love triangle..” Kuroko said to me.

“EH!?” I looked at Kuroko in shock.

“Love triangle..?!” I stared at the food on my plate.

“Better then a love square..” Akashi glare at Kagami before glaring at Aomine. His attention went to Kasamatsu. Who glared back at Akashi.

“…I will take you down rich brat so do your worst..” Kasamatsu challenged.

‘Wait, Aomine-kun is in love with Kuroi right..?’ I looked at him. I glanced at Kuroi. Who was eating the omelet I made. She looked happy after swallowing the food.

‘I should try and get them together then but..’ I had an internal conflict with myself. When my hand was grabbed by Midorima. I was startled from the sudden contact. I couldn’t help but look his way.

‘Look at only me' The message was as clear as day in his eyes. When something was flicked at his face. I turned to Murasakibara.

‘I could feel another war happening..’ I thought to myself. Midorima didn’t take to kindly. Argument broke out.

“Yasuhirocchi! Sleep with me!!” Kise yelled out. He was double kicked by Aomine and Kasamatsu. I watched as the blonde was kicked down by two people. Kuroi was taken another bite of her omelet completely unaware of the turmoil of Kise.

‘This is oddly fun in a strange sense..’ I smiled in thought. The praises I got from cooking a good meal was super refreshing.

When breakfast was over. I find myself watching everyone playing basketball with each other. I was in awe of everyone’s strength.

‘Maybe I should play too..’ I thought to myself. Aomine did a perfect dunk. I averted my eyes looking up in the sky.

‘Impossible, I will never play again, I don’t have a reason to play anymore..’ I told myself. When I see everyone playing together having fun. I was reminded how much I had loved the sport.

“Alright, Kuroi and Haruki against me and Yukio.” Koji's voice had me starting in disbelief.

“what?! Me..?” I pointed to myself. Kuroi ran over to me. She grabbed my hand. I was pulled straight on to the court.

“Uh, I don’t know about this..” I averted my eyes.

“Come on let’s play together.” Koji smiled at me. Kuroi had this determined look on her face. I nodded slowly nodded my head. I was unsure of myself. When the ball was passed to me. It was instinct that got me to score a nice three pointer.

When the ball went through the hoop. It was like that part of me had awaken once more. I was dribbling the ball around Koji. I took the shot scoring another point. The way my body just knew what to do was almost scary. I also felt something odd during all these movements.

That I was doing better then expected. I realized that this was Kuroi's doing. Her skills some how brought the best plays. My body was also getting exhausted from how well my movements were doing.

The winner of the match was me and Kuroi. I was in shock looking at her. I was in awe of her. When she stepped off court. I felt so drained. I refused to fall on the court. I forced myself to walk off court. I sat down on the bench.

“I am impressed Haruki, normally people collapsed the first time they play with Kuroi..” Akashi told me.

“I'm not surprised, He's got more heart then the rest of you yucky boys..” Kuroi stuck her tongue out on them.

“I will seriously end you one day..” Akashi vowed. Aomine handed me a bottle. I took a drink from the bottle.

“hmph!” Kuroi sat next to me. She handed a snack to me.

“Thanks.” I munched on the snack. I had to admit it was run playing basketball again.

“How did I best you..?” Aomine asked me.

“By beating my team..” I answered. Aomine frowned at me. He went into thought. I took another drink. I felt arms around me.

“Haruchin you’re the best..” Murasakibara rubbed his cheeks against mine. Only to get a basketball to the face.

“We’re playing next, Murasakibara release him so I can crush you.” Midorima glared at him.

“The one who will be crushing you is me, Midochin.” Murasakibara walked on court.

“Eh?!! You can’t we’re on the same team, Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi!!” Kise yelled out to them.

“Kise if you loose, I will triple your regimen!” Kuroi yelled out. Kise gasped out.

“I don’t want to die! So please let us win!!” He cried out. Kuroi smirked at Kise. I looked over the blonde.

“You made him wear ankle weights and wrist weights didn’t you..?” I questioned her.

“Of course, I need to train him so he can bring Kaijo to victory..” Kuroi said to me.

“It was my promise to Senpai..” She told me. I glanced at Kasamatsu. I saw the tips of his ear turn red. I averted my eyes to the match. There was probably some history there with him and Kuroi. I was not one to pry in others affairs.

I spaced out again having to drown in my memories. When I caught the basketball. Aomine beckoned me to the court. I walked over to him.

“Lets play one on one..” He smirked at me. I felt kid of nervous suddenly as feelings were surfacing within me. I had to ignore them.

Aomine was of course fast. I expected this much from him. He has become a better player. I still worked hard.

‘Part of me wanted to surpass you, so that I could be acknowledged by you!’ I slammed the ball in the hoop. I glared in determination. I landed on the ground looking down at Aomine who was on the ground.

That was when he got serious with me. The battle became intense with scoring point after point with each other. I didn’t want it to end. I was having to much fun.

Aomine scored the winning point. I panted looking at the ground.

“next time, I will defiantly win..” I glared at Aomine. Who smirked at me. When the games were finished. I found myself looking out the window. The game replayed in my mind.

‘..I still hold those feelings as expected..’ I thought to myself. I sighed to myself. I should tell him to get rid of this crush. He can reject me. I can move in to thinking him of my brother.

I resolved myself getting up from the chair. I walked back to the basketball court since Aomine stayed behind with Kuroi to play some more.

‘In order to let go..’ I thought arriving. I was about to enter the courts. When I saw the two kissing each other. My hand was frozen at the gate. I was looking at the two lip locked with each other.

I fled back to the lodge. I closed the door feeling so much conflict within myself. I shouldn’t be bothered since I knew he loved her.

‘It sucks..’ I thought to myself. I sat down at the table grabbing a rice ball. I took a bite quietly chewing the food. I didn’t even know if anyone was around. I was lost in my thoughts again.

“Todays lucky item is a heart shaped plastic cookie.” Midorima told me. I glanced at him.

“Midorima-kun why do you always show up when, I am feeling down..” I asked him. He blinked at me.

“…Oha Asa said that I was going to encounter someone who is need of assistance I didn’t think it was you..” He admitted.

“I wasn’t aware you were feeling down..” He admitted.

“Well my heart was crushed just now, but it’s okay, it was about time I thought of Aomine as a brother anyway..” I turned my head away.

“There is still love between us but not in the way I want..” I admitted.

“….its fine you were eventually going to belong to me anyway, it was fate that decided that we would be together..” Midorima told me.

“What?! Wait hold on we aren’t even together officially! I don’t hear any confessions!” I yelled at him. Midorima took my hand. I felt warmth in my cheeks from the sudden contact.

“Haruki..” Midorima closer to me. There was something different in those eyes of his as he said my name. The way he cheeks were flushed with color.

“I..” Midorima was about to speak. When he was hit in the face by a bag. That fell into his lap. I looked at the wrapped cookies.

“Midochin, I made those for you because I felt like it.” Murasakibara had a dangerous look in his eyes. I felt concerned for Midorima. I was also a bit curious in what was going to happen. I know the answer would be obvious.

“You are getting on my last nerve, Murasakibara..” Midorima got up.

“Wait! Please don’t fight! Let’s do something fun together..?” I requested. They both glared at each other. I sighed not wanting to be apart of this blood path. I took refuge in another room. Where Kuroko and Kagami we’re watching a movie. I ignored the chaos in the other room eating popcorn with Kagami.


	8. Hiking

Two days later. I was in a group with Kise, Midorima, Kuroko, Aomine and Kuroi. The six of us were walking in the forest for a hike. I just wanted to get out of the building because of the war that seemed to happen.

This fresh air was kind of nice.

“Yasuhirocchi if you need help cling to me!” Kise grinned at her. Kuroi ignored him walking on ahead. She tripped over a rock. Aomine was the one who grabbed her.

“Be more careful..” He said to her. Kuroi glared at him.

“I am careful, ganguro!” Kuroi snapped at him. I noticed the way Kise looked a little sad at the two of them. There was a change between them.

‘He is devoted to Kuroi to the point that he is in love with her..’ I thought to myself.

‘I suppose, I know the feeling..’ I looked at Aomine. Kuroko sighed next to me.

“My shipping with her and Kagami is going down the hill, well I suppose I should be happy if it’s one of my lights..” Kuroko stated.

“Kurokocchi! It’s not fair! I wanted to be Yasuhirocchi's knight and shining Armor!!” Kise hugged Kuroko. Who sighed.

“I don’t even know what happened..” Kuroko admitted. My thoughts went back to that night when Aomine was kissing Kuroi. I just happened upon that sight when I we going to tell him my true feelings.

“It’s been strange.” Kise sighed. I wanted to forget all about them kissing. It wasn’t my business what they do together.

‘Besides, Aomine looks so happy..’ I thought looking at his back.

“The weather is irritating, Nandayo..” Midorima complained. I handed him a bottle of water. He took the bottle drinking from the bottle. I can see how Aomine was watching Midorima. Who glared back at him.

“Midorimacchi! Why haven’t you been fawning over Yasuhirocchi lately? Usually you would be all for trying to steal her heart..!” Kise whined at him.

“Why are you complaining over less rivals..? That’s not your business..” Midorima glared at him. I pretended not to hear this conversation. It nothing certain or have been confirmed.

‘Because there has been no such confessions..’ I thought to myself.

‘hold on didn't Mura-kun say he liked me more the Midorima..?’ I blinked a few times. I shook my head.

‘Useless thinking of things like that..’ I grumbled to myself. The walk was kind of pleasant besides the whining from Kise. He eventually pounced on Kuroi. Who brought pain upon him. Aomine just looked irritated.

‘Lately my feelings are slowly changing ever since seeing them kiss, I might not be able to have Aomine in that way but having him as family isn’t so bad..’ I lightly smiled feeling glad that these changes within me are coming together slowly.

‘Maybe I will be able to get over it..’ I thought having some hope. I decided to pay attention to nature then my thoughts.

“It’s a bad day for Cancers maybe I should have stayed back..” Midorima looked around the area.

“…its to late Midorima-kun we have already come to far..” Kuroko said to him. Midorima pushed his glasses up keeping his pace with me. I was kind of use to Midorima's presence. I saw a fox run into the tree's. I found it adorable. I almost ventured in that direction.

“Haruki, we need to stay on the trail..” Midorima told me. I nodded my head. The trail lead up to a mountain. Kuroko was talking to Kise. I was next to Aomine. Kuroi walked next to Midorima.

“..Are you enjoying your time on this camp..?” Aomine asked me.

“I am, you seem awfully happy these days something happen..?” I asked him. Aomine rubbed the back of his neck.

“Not really, I got a head of myself and kissed, Kuroi..” Aomine replied face turning all red.

“That so..?” I questioned.

‘Least he isn't lying to me..’ I felt relief from those thoughts.

“It pisses me off she acts like it didn’t happen..” Aomine sighed. I pat his shoulder.

“I am cheering for you, so you better win her over.” I told him.

“tsk, I feel there isn't much of a chance, She still loves Kasamatsu..” Aomine grumbled.

‘There is history between them’ I thought to myself. Kuroi did seem infatuated by Kasamatasu.

‘Relationships are complicating.’ I concluded. The walked resumed as we came into a clearing. I looked down the cliff see a raging river below.

‘It would be bad if one of us fell..’ I thought looking down the river.

“Haruki..” Midorima looked troubled.

“Whats wrong..?” I asked him.

“I lost my lucky item, My already bad luck has worsen, I'm probably going to die..” Midorima told me.

“What..? Your not going to die, Midorima-kun, your going to be fine..” I told me.

“Your right..” Midorima took a breath. He was knocked forward by Kise and off the cliff.

“Midorima!!!” I yelled jumping off after him. That was probably poor decision on my part. I couldn’t leave him alone not when he was already freaked out by his bad fortune.

There was the splash of in the water. I managed to grab hold of Midorima. I resurfaced from the water. The currently was to strong. I was swept away with Midorima. These times of being at the mercy of Mother nature was frightening.

I thought I was going to drown being dragged under water by the current. I tried my best to keep the surface or looking for something to grab hold of that could keep us float.

There was nothing could have been helped. This night mare would be over once we fall down the waterfall.

‘Maybe I will be with my parents now..’ I thought as I fell with Midorima over the waterfall. I would have been happier if I landed in the water. I had land on hard surface that knocked the wind out of me. I blacked out.

When I awoke hearing the waterfall. I tried to make sense of everything around me. I was kind of glad that I didn’t die yet. That my parents did take me to be with them. My current problem was the pain in my leg.

I realised why there was so much pain. My leg was impaled with a sharp object.

‘This is a problem..’ I thought to myself. I kind of wish Aomine was here to help me in some ways.

‘Been relying to much on him lately..’ I sighed. I tried to move other parts of me. I was glad that nothing was broken which was a surprise. The rock that my leg was impaled with hurt.

‘What to do..?’ I questioned thinking of pulling my leg free. That would be a bad idea because the blood flow would gush out. I would probably die before Midorima could find me. I would need something fo wrap my wound.

I had nothing that could use as a bandage. I settled for just waiting here for Midorima. He was lucky enough not to hit a hard surface and impale self with a sharp rock.

‘ugh, what the hell was I thinking anyway..? Jumping off a cliff like that..’ I wanted to laugh at myself for doing something so stupid.

I closed my eyes. I was mind relaxing despite everything the sound of the waterfall was soothing.

“Haruki!” Midorima's shout snapped me out of my relax state of mind.

“MIDORIMA OVER HERE!!” I shouted as long as I can hoping he would hear me. I thought about shouting again when he came into view. I waved at him.

“hi..” I smiled at him. He walked over to me. He punched me.

“Are you fool?! Why did you jump off that cliff!!? You could have gotten yourself killed!!” He yelled at me.

“But, Midorima-kun, I needed to help you.” I said to me.

“Think of better ways to help me!! You could have died!!” He yelled at me.

“..I couldn’t leave you alone, because you looked so scared..” I admitted. Midorima was gripping my shirt tightly. He glared at me.

He embraced me.

“Baka, I am so glad your still alive..” He tighten his hold. He released me.

“Do anything that stupid again, I will send you to the after life myself!” Midorima snapped at me.

“Midorima, My leg is impaled by a rock..” I said to him. He turned his head. He stared at the damage. The pointy rock has gone through my leg. I could see the blood. Midorima stared.

“Glad your not in the same sorry state as me..” I laughed a little at him. He took something out of his sweater. There was a black case he was holding. I looked at the case.

“I am glad I did something right like bringing this in case anything happened..” Midorima admitted. I watched him build a fire. He opened the case. I noticed there was medical supplies.

He still looked so nervous to me.

“Need to pull your leg off the rock..” Midorima told me.

“Okay..” I said to him.

“..Its going to hurt..” He told me.

“I know it’s okay..” I gave him assuring smile. Midorima had helped my leg get off the sharp rock. I felt pain. My leg was eventually free. I never seen someone work so quickly in patching the whole by the rock.

There was a lot of blood involved. He managed to stitch up my leg and bandage it. I just watched him work.

“…your incredible Midorima are you a doctor..?” I asked him.

“I am in training, My father often takes me to his work so I can learn..” Midorima replied. He sighed sitting next to me.

“You’ll be fine for now those stitches should hold until, I can properly do it with more medical supplies for now it’s best to rest your leg..” Midorima explained.

I pulled him into me.

“Stop looking as if this is your fault, I made the choice to jump off that cliff to go after you, besides you stitched up my leg, so makes up for everything! So believe me when I say everything is going to be fine, Midorima-kun!” I smiled.

He moved away from me. I blinked as he grabbed my hand. He kissed the back of my hand. My cheek had gone all warm. Midorima moved had gotten all close to me.

“Your kind of close, Midorima-kun..” I said to him.

“..I like you..” He said to me. I watched as his face turned scarlet.

“I really like you..” He confessed to me. He touched my cheek. I never been confessed to before so this was a first for me. I would have said something. He kissed me on the lips.

I thought that something may have been wrong with me. I couldn’t didn’t push him away. I wanted to pull him closer to me. I would have if he didn’t pull away from me.

“Sorry, I lost myself, there..” Midorima apologized.

“Mi-“ I said he covered my mouth. He averted his eye.

“I told you, I wasn’t thinking straight so please don’t say anything unless you mean every word, I am willing to wait for an answer..” He admitted.

I went quiet upon his request. I had more things to think about then stitches in my legs. I decided to wait till later.

‘So that’s what its like to be kissed by another..’ I thought to myself. I felt strange. It wasn’t a bad feeling. It was like the same feeling. I got with my admiration for Aomine.

‘This must be love..’ I thought resting my eyes since there wasn’t any plans of moving anytime soon. I fell asleep after five minutes of resting my eyes.


	9. Questions

There was a gentle touch on my forehead. I was confused by the contact. I thought it was Aomine but when I opened my eyes. Midorima was there looking at me in concern.

“Midorima-kun..?” I questioned. I placed his hand on my forehead. The coolness of his hands felt so nice. I moved closer to her.

“Why is everything so blurry..?” I asked him.

“This won’t do, because of the wet clothes you are running a fever, your getting sick..” Midorima told me.

“..eh? That’s why my head feels so awful..” I said to myself.

“I have been checking your stitches and there is not risk of infection but this fever is still not good, I need to get you back to camp and treat you properly..” Midorima told me.

“ You said not to move..” I told him. Midorima had his back to me. He was kneeling down.

“Climb on, we need to find the others and get you the proper care immediately and there is still the risk of you getting an infection..” Midorima explained to me. I crawled over climbing on to his back.

Midorima got up. He left the area from behind the waterfall. I was gripping the back of his shoulders. My head felt so dizzy. There was no way of knowing which way to go but it seems. Midorima was following along the river up stream.

* * *

_I remember being really sick on a camping trip in the middle of no where. There was no help for hours. When my father had carried me on his back. He ran all the way through the forest just to make it to place were he could ask for help._

_I was all sweaty and weak. My body was burning. I clung on to him so tightly as he ran the whole way through so many obstacles just to get me help._

* * *

I felt a tear fall from my eye thinking of my father. I was loved by my parents. I can still feel what it was like getting up every morning to seeing them smile. When we together and fought over silly little things.

I tighten my hold on Midorima.

“Its not good they are no longer here, mom, dad…” I mumbled.

“I miss them, Midorima-kun..” I felt those tears again.

“..Its impossible for me to know what its like to loose your parents but, It’s going to be okay, I am here for you, I will help take care of you and your not alone, Haruki..” He said to me.

“Even that baka Ahomine is here for you, so don’t worry, everything will be fine..” Midorima had picked up his pace.

“Midorima-kun, your luck is bad today..” I said to him. Midorima nearly tripped but he regained his balance.

“I don’t care for you, I will go against Fate itself..” Midorima told me. I felt the wind against my cheek.

“Nothing will stop me..” Midorima declared. I could feel myself relaxing.

He stopped running taken a small break. I opened my eye to see that we were in small clearing.

A person came jumping out of the bush. I was surprised to see the purple eyes of one Kuroi Yasuhiro.

“Shinpachi! I found you!!” Kuroi smiled.

“Kuroi..” Midorima sounded relieved. I watched as she tripped over herself falling on the ground.

“Where are the others..?” Midorima asked her.

“Ara..? They aren’t behind me..?” Kuroi looked back feeling confused. I saw Kuroko sighing as he ran up.

“Kuroi-chan you need to stop disappearing like that everyone will worry..” Kuroko scolded her.

“Oh! Kuroko-kun, so that was you behind me.” Kuroi blinked before turning to look at me.

“what happened to Haruki?!” Kuroi shouted.

“I don’t have time to explain which way is the lodging? I need to bring him there before he gets worse..” Midorima requested.

“I understand, Kuroko, find the idiot and the ganguro and bring them back to the lodge.” Kuroi ordered.

“Shinpachi! Let’s go! We’re going full speed to the camp!” She yelled out.

“How many times do I have tell you it’s, Shintarou..” Midorima sounded annoyed. Kuroi began running and Midorima followed close behind her. I felt like everything was going to be alright despite what had happened today.

When I awoke. I was in a bed. I realized that I must of fallen asleep at some point. I was pushes down by Midorima.

“go back to sleep, your fever hasn’t gone down..” He ordered.

“Sorry, it’s just did everyone else make it back alright..?” I asked.

“yeah, I had to go through several lectures by your idiot brother..” Midorima looked angry.

“Kise has been apologizing so much that I had hit him into a garbage can..” Midorima sighed sitting next to me.

“But, I am glad, your condition didn’t get worse..” He admitted. I pulled on to his sleeve towards me. I kissed his cheek. That made his face turned scarlet.

“Thank you, Shintarou -kun..” I smiled. He pushed himself away from me.

“Fool! I was just doing what any normal doctor would do and helped you..” He snapped at me.

“Awe! Your becoming so cute, Shintarou-kun, do you want another kiss..?” I asked teasing him. Midorima turned his head.

“Ara..? Your actually considering my question..” I said amused.

“GO BACK TO BED!!” Midorima threw a pillow at me. I caught if throwing it to the side. When I grabbed his arm. I pulled him towards me. He fell on to me. I wrapped my arms around him.

“It’s no good, I was remembering your words back there, Shintarou your making me feel strange..” I said to him.

“It’s because your sick..” Midorima glared. I touched his cheek.

“I suppose we will go with that, Shintarou-Kun..” I smiled. I licked my lips. I pulled him closer.

“I guess you can consider this your reward, don’t worry you can blame this on my fever for this outlandish behavior. I said kissing him on the lips. I lay back in the bed pulling him with me.

“That’s no good, I thought it was suppose to cure me but, it’s doing nothing but make feel more heated..” I said to him.

“…Idiot! You need to rest..” Midorima glared at me. I pulled him back for more. I just wanted to feel those lips of his on mine. I only kissed him a couple of more times before falling asleep once more.

I was bed ridden for a couple of days. Aomine was more of my frequent visitor having me everything I asked of him. It was quite the sight watching him fuss over me.

Koji-senpai brought me my favorite soup. It took some days. I was finally feeling so much better. I stretched my arms. I looked at my led that was doing much better. Midorima was going to be a fine doctor one day.

I got out of bed. Today was a super good day. I can finally greet everyone properly. I was happy to see Aomine. Who was looking into a room.

‘hm..?’ I looked at his hand that was clenched into a fist.

“Aomine-kun.?” I called his name. He turned his head to me. The look in his eyes made the panic inside of me increase.

He was quick to run towards me. I fell into another room wrapping my arms around him. I hit the ground. Aomine had such a tight hold on me.

“Daiki?! Are you okay..?” I asked him worried.

“…I really am an idiot..” Aomine sat up suddenly.

“I won’t loose to that bastard..” He left the room leaving me to look on in confusion. I sighed a little getting up.

‘That surprised me..’ I walked out of the room. Only to come across Kise. Who looked a little depressed.

“Kise-kun, are you okay..?” I asked him.

“…Yasuhirocchi doesn’t love me!!” Kise yelled out. He hugged me. I looked a little confused.

“I'm sorry..” I apologized to him.

“Harukicchi! Do you know what’s going on with Aominecchi and Yasuhirocchi..?” Kise asked me. I shook my head.

“I don’t sorry and well it’s not really my business…” I admitted to him.

“…There something going on with you and Midorimacchi..?” Kise asked me. I thought about how I was kissing him when I was sick.

“uh, well..” I flushed red. Kise intently stared.

“I don’t know..” I admitted.

“...I wonder if Kasamatsucchi is planning to take Yasuhirocchi back..” Kise mumbled. Aomine came to mind who ran off after embracing me.

“That could explain some things..” I admitted.

“eh..?” Kise questioned looking at me.

“Also, I am sorry that all happened to you, I mean you got sick because of what I did to Midorimacchi..” Kise admitted.

“that was not your fault, Kise-kun, your not to blame for that it was an accident..” I told him.

“…Your unexpectedly kind,Ssuu” Kise smiled at me. I rubbed the back of my head. I felt arms wrap around me.

“Haruchin, it’s not fair how your spending so much with Midochin..” Murasakibara complained to me. Midorima came back to mind. I find myself going into a daze thinking of his lips. When the stalker teen wash pushed. I was pulled into another.

“ah, Midorima-kun…” I looked at him. Midorima glared at Murasakibara.

“Look! I just want to know if it’s true if Kasamatsucchi is taken back Yasuhirocchi..” Kise whined out.

“Ask him yourself..” Midorima told Kise.

“but, Aominecchi and Yasuhirocchi have been sneaking off a few times..” Kise looked troubled.

“..Yasuchin was making out with Kagachin the yesterday..” Murasakibara admitted.

“What!?” Kise looked shocked.

“..Midochin and Yasuchin messed around in doctor office often before coming here..” Murasakibara stated.

“Really..?” I looked at Midorima.

“its true, but that’s hardly any of your business, Murasakibara..” Midorima glared at the taller male.

“That’s nothing I have had sex with Yasuhirocchi at least once a week!” Kise bragged.

“…That really anything to brag about, if you just wanted her for yourself then be honest with her and show you that you mean what you say..” I said to Kise.

“…Yasuhirocchi, is already in love with…” Kise shook his head.

“Kisechin, lets go make some pastries..” Murasakibara dragged the blonde with him. I watched the two of them leave. I hope Kise was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I don't actually own one of the Oc that is going to be showing, I don't own the series, might change into a cross over, I dont till next time!


End file.
